


[Podfic] in the presence of one or more puppies

by ashen_key, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles





	[Podfic] in the presence of one or more puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the presence of one or more puppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570226) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



Length: 00:02:49

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/in%20the%20presence%20of%20one%20or%20more%20puppies.mp3) (2.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/in%20the%20presence%20of%20one%20or%20more%20puppies.m4b) (1.4 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
